Frisk Me
by JxTina
Summary: A reported disturbance brings the law straight to your door. DeanAmbrose/OC fic. RATED M FOR A REASON. PLEASE READ FULL WARNING INSIDE!


So it seems that even real-life can't keep me away for long. I blame LetItReign for her bad influence on this one :-P

Anyway, the idea came to me in the early hours of Sunday morning and I knew that if I didn't get it down quick, it would never happen. I won't say anymore, but please heed the following mega warning.

 **WARNING:** This fic contains (in addition to the usual smut) bondage, knife play, mild-humiliation, breath play/choking. However, it is from the outset **100% consensual**. This is based on having an extremely trusting and close relationship - I would never advocate anything other than that.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own the anonymous OC.

I hope that I have done this justice x

* * *

I take a final sip of wine and debate another glass. Curled on the sofa, the blanket wrapped around me keeping me warm from the cool summer breeze that floats through the open window, I'm tempted to call it a night. The TV blares, the only source of light in the room, but I've lost track of the plot – half a bottle of wine with minimum food will do that to you.

I was just too lazy when I arrived home earlier. All I wanted was to shower, slip into my Pjs and not move from the couch for the rest of the night. A bowl of chips and dip, along with the rest of last night's wine was all I could be bothered to grab from the kitchen. Not that there was much else to choose from. Take-out? Forget it. That required the effort of calling and speaking to another human being, when all I wanted was to forget about the outside world for an evening.

Twirling the wine glass between my fingers, I finally draw a conclusion to my original thought. Another glass sounds perfect. Unwinding the blanket from around my body, I rise and pad over to the kitchen. I pull out a second bottle and fumble with the bottle opener.

Just as I pull the cork free, there's a sharp rap at the door. I frown at the now open bottle of wine. There's another knock, a muffled voice. I debate ignoring it. But whoever it is, is persistent and there's a third knock, this time with more purpose and the voice is loud and clear.

"Ma'am? Open the door, it's the police."

Puzzled, I head towards the door, fingering the security chain for a second. But another loud knock makes me jump and I open the door without a second hesitation.

My breath catches in my throat as I'm greeted by the sight of a tall, thickly built officer filling my doorway. I can just about see the slicked back dirty blonde hair under his cap, the brim pulled low over his eyes that are already shielded behind aviator glasses. As I take him in, I can see my face begin to redden in the reflection in the lenses. I cast my eyes south, but instantly regret it as my gaze falls on his thumbs, conveniently hooked around the belt loops, framing his crotch. My stomach tightens as I take in the gun, the nightstick, the glint of metal handcuffs.

"Can I help you?" I manage to get out, fighting hard to keep my cool.

"Ma'am, there's been a complaint about a disturbance."

"A disturbance?"

"Yes, one of your neighbours heard shouting and screaming."

I stare at him dumbly. "I'm here alone."

"Mind if I just take a look around?"

"Well-" But I don't get to finish my sentence, before he takes a step forward, completely invading my personal space. I breathe in his cologne, my mind hazing ever so slightly. His hand brushes over my hip as he pushes past, the nightstick knocking against me, making me gasp quietly.

"This won't take long, ma'am."

I silently close the door as he steps further into the apartment. "I'm here alone," I repeat as he stalks through the lounge and then circles back round to the kitchen.

"Have you been drinking, ma'am?" He points to the newly opened bottle of wine and the glass next to it, the rim stained with my lipstick.

"Yes..." I approach with caution, his cool tone cutting straight through me. He looks at me, his eyes stubbornly still concealed behind the aviators. He nods curtly and then turns away. "Sir-"

"Officer Ambrose to you, ma'am."

"Sorry, Officer Ambrose, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Like I said, ma'am, there's been a report of a disturbance and I'm here to investigate."

"Look, maybe I had the TV on a little too loud and the window is open, so maybe that's what they heard?"

"That may be the case, ma'am, but I still need to file a report." He's making his way back through the lounge and towards the bedroom.

I quicken my pace to follow him and catch him up by the door. "Is this really necessary?"

"Step aside, ma'am."

I'm blocking the door, refusing to let him enter the room. "Who made the phone call?"

"I can't tell you that, ma'am." He takes a step towards me, but I hold my ground.

"Was it that old lady down the hallway? She's had it in for me since day one."

"Ma'am, step aside."

This time his hand curls around my waist as he pushes me back into the room and against the door. Instinctively, my own hand rises and I push him back. A smirk graces his features and he shakes his head.

"You shouldn't have done that, ma'am."

"Done what? Look, as you can see, there's no one here. You're wasting your time. Is this some sort of prank?" I push him back again, but this time I realise what he meant.

His large hand wraps around my wrist and I squeal as he twists my arm behind my back, moving behind me. Pushing me forward, I stumble over my own feet as he directs me back into the lounge and towards the dining table on the edge of the kitchen.

"Ma,am, I did warn you. You can't assault an officer of the law."

"Assault? I barely touched you," I squirm in his grip, but he holds me firm as we near the table.

"Are you carrying anything sharp?"

I feel the colour drain from my face as I realise where this is going. "I'm sorry, Officer Ambrose, I didn't mean anything by it."

I swear I hear him chuckle at the panic in my voice as we reach the table and he pushes me against it.

"You should have thought about that before you assaulted me, darlin'." His voice is low, dangerously low and the change in salutation unnerves me.

My bare thighs are pressed against the edge of the table and he slowly releases my hand, his touch strangely gentle as he straightens my arm. But his soft touch is short-lived and a second later a strong, firm hand presses against the small of my back, bending me forward over the table. I can feel the material of my shorts shift up, exposing more than I would prefer. The matching camisole does nothing to shield my breasts from the cool surface of the table and I hiss softly at the contact.

His hands grab at mine, pulling them up over my head whilst his leg presses between mine, forcing me to spread my stance.

"Wider," he growls behind me, his foot nudging mine. I reluctantly obey. "Perfect," he mutters in approval.

His hands let go of mine, but they run down my arms to my shoulders and despite of myself, I can't help but shiver. His fingers are featherlight as they ghost over my back, skimming the soft material of the camisole. But once again, he lulls me into a false sense of security and I yelp as his hands grip my hips sharply, before his hands spread over my ass. His thumbs follow the seam of the shorts that divide my ass in two and I squirm against him as they dip low, the rest of his hand making contact with my bare skin.

He tuts behind me. "No need for that darlin'. We're almost done..."

His hands run down the back of my legs, curling around my ankles and then back up the front. His fingers toy with the hem of my shorts, but I resist fighting him. And then his touch disappears and out of the corner of my eye, I see him take a step back.

"Now," he chuckles. "You wait here whilst I finish my search." He takes another step back and then pauses. "You are going to wait here, darlin', aren't you? You're not going to move a muscle, do you understand?"

I nod, my hair shifting over my face as I do.

"Answer me."

"Yes, Officer Ambrose."

But he doesn't budge. Instead, a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth and I watch in morbid fascination as his hand drops to his utility belt. The leather smacks softly as he tugs the handcuffs free. His footsteps are loud as he comes back to the table and grabs my hands once again. I grimace, but bite my lip to stop from crying out as he twists my arms behind my back and clicks the cuffs in place. He gives them a reassuring tug, pulling me off the table for a second before lowering me back down.

But struggling is futile and I can see a glimmer of satisfaction cross his face as he reaches out to brush the hair from my face. I take in the reflection in his aviators, my body strewn across the table, my cheeks reddening, my shorts tight against my ass as he nudges my legs wider still.

"Good girl," he breathes, lowering his head to mine. "This is for your own safety as well as mine."

I nod dumbly, barely flinching as he gives my ass a departing squeeze. I listen to the footsteps retract. I strain my ears, hear the bedroom light switch on and then the faint rustle as he makes his way through my belongings. There's a pause and then I hear a box being shifted on the floor, the lid tumbling to the floor and the quiet sounds of rummaging. More footsteps and then:

"Well, I think I found the source of the screaming." His voice is low, a teasing tone running through it as he makes his way back to me. "You care to explain this, ma'am?"

He drops the item onto the table beside me and I close my eyes, my cheeks burning once again. I should have known the second he went into the bedroom, the instant I heard that box on the floor. Fuck.

He picks the vibrator back up, making sure he's completely in view as he runs a finger up and down its length.

"You get lonely, ma'am? No boyfriend?"

"He... He's away a lot."

"So you tuck yourself up in bed at night and imagine this," he fists the vibrator slowly. "You imagine that this is him?"

I don't answer. I don't trust myself to answer. Mainly because there's a dull ache starting to form in my stomach, a slow burning between my thighs as I watch, hypnotised as he twirls my toy between his fingers.

"You scream loud enough to wake the neighbours, darlin'? Do you scream his name as you cum?" he rasps as he steps closer to trail the tip of the vibrator along my arm. "Answer me."

"Yes," I squeak out as he reaches my wrist. There's a soft click and my skin erupts in goosebumps as the toy jerks into life. Back up my arm, my legs starting to shake as the vibrations jolt through me. Across my shoulders, my neck, making me groan softly and back down my other arm. He's behind me now, his legs between mine as he pushes my hair away from my face again, tugging it into a fist so he can move my head easily, exposing more of my neck to the tip of the toy as he hovers it over the top of my spine for a second and then drags it down over each vertebrae.

"Do you tease yourself often, darlin'? When he's not here, how often do you fuck yourself?"

"Every day," I whisper, my eyes fluttering shut as he reaches midway down my back, a spot that makes me tremble whenever its touched or kissed or caressed.

"You really are a horny bitch," he chuckles and I moan despite of myself. His voice is dripping with sex and the line between right and wrong is well and truly blurred as he reaches the small of my back. He shifts the toy, moving the tip to run along the strip of bare skin between the camisole and the waistband of my shorts.

The tip edges under the waistband, along with his finger, revealing that I'm wearing nothing underneath. I hear the hitch in his breath and then he collects himself with a small cough. "No underwear? You expecting someone or you just preparing for another late night fuck session with your friend here?"

He slides the toy over the seam in the shorts making me hiss and then I freeze as he plucks at the waistband and the vibrations make contact with my skin as he slides the length of the toy along my ass crack. I squirm at the sensation, unsure whether I want him to continue or stop, but I don't get a choice, unable to move, pinned to the table with my legs spread and my hands behind my back, completely immobilised.

"You want this?" he murmurs. "I mean, you sure look like you want this. Lying here for me, your body's on fire darlin'. Those little moans coming from that sweet throat of yours, sure sounds like you want this. So tell me, darlin', tell me out loud, how much you want me to fuck your tight pussy with this."

He jerks the vibrator, the tip brushing over my tight hole. "Or maybe, maybe you want it here."

He leans forward, his body covering mine. I can feel the muzzle of the gun against one leg, the nightstick against the other. My hands are crushed between my back and his stomach as he slowly grinds his hips against me. "Maybe you want me to fuck this ass of yours. That would definitely make you scream."

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please, Officer... Ambrose..."

"Where d'you want it, darlin'? Here?" he pushes the toy lower, the tip brushing over my now dripping entrance.

I nod frantically and he laughs and pulls back, tugging the toy from my shorts at the same time. Suddenly, deafening silence surrounds us as he flicks the vibrator off and places it on the table beside me. I frown and twist my head to look at him. My eyes widen.

He tugs the knife blade from its sheath, pressing the sharp tip into his finger as he twirls the blade back and forth.

"Stay still, darlin'. Wouldn't want to mark you... Not by accident anyway," he grins, the blade inching closer and closer. Plucking at the waistband yet again, he pulls it away from my skin and I close my eyes as I hear the knife start to cut through the material. It rips instantly as he cuts through the seam, slowly exposing my naked flesh.

Cool air hits me as he gives up with the knife and tears at the scraps of material. I feel them float down my legs and land on my feet, leaving me completely and utterly naked and exposed to him. Fully at his mercy, I chance opening my eyes. I'm greeted by a smirk as he pockets the knife before his hands spread over my ass once again. I groan wantonly as he squeezes each cheek and then let out a loud yelp as he lifts one hand and brings it down again with a firm smack.

"That's for not answering the door when I first knocked."

Smack.

"And for not answering it at the second knock."

Smack.

"And the third."

Smack.

"That's for talking back to me."

Smack.

"And for touching me not once..."

Smack.

"But twice."

My breath catches in my throat with each one, letting out a strangled groan. He rubs my sore cheek, squeezing the obviously reddened flesh.

"Much better," he murmurs.

I'm dripping wet now. I don't think I've ever been this turned on before. My body tingles under his touch, my mind slowly but surely turning to mush and I'm ready and waiting for his next move. I'm on the verge of begging for him to touch me. Despite of my position, my nipples are painfully hard and the friction of my camisole and the table is unbearable; with every smack against my ass, my body had jolted forward, rubbing against the surface.

The vibrations on my skin start again as he moves the toy over my hip. The pulses are still gentle, but he presses the tip deep into my flesh and I can feel them in my core, my stomach doing somersaults as he draws the toy down to the join between ass and leg. He slowly runs the tip underneath, inching closer and closer to home. My breathing is shallow and I can't help but whimper as he moves the toy to my other cheek and repeats the same movement, completely ignoring my obviously desperate desire.

"Patience, patience."

I stomp my foot in frustration as he brings the toy back up to my hip and he cackles behind me. "You really are a needy little slut."

His words make me shiver, make let out a low moan as he moves the toy closer to my entrance again.

"Beg."

"Please."

"Pathetic. Beg."

"Please, Officer Ambrose... Please. I need you to... to fuck me."

"Better. Keep going." He drags the tip over my wet lips and I feel my knees start to buckle.

"I... I need it inside me. I need it on me."

He slides it in a little way and then back out, the vibrations shuddering through me. "Like that, darlin'?"

"Ye-s." I stammer out as he does it again, a little deeper this time, the curve of the toy hitting my g-spot almost instantly making me cry out.

He doesn't let up, pushing the vibrator back inside me and seeking out that spot over and over again. I twist my hands in their constraints, desperate to hold onto something, anything as he brings me closer and closer to the edge.

And then I'm empty and he's cackling behind me as I fight to keep my legs straight.

"So fucking needy."

I whine loudly, making him laugh even more. But he doesn't hold out on me for long, the vibrator gliding over my entrance yet again and then down to press against my clit. I jerk violently at the touch, but he persists, one hand coming up to grasp the cuffs, pushing me down onto the table and holding me still as he continues his torturous advances on my body. The speed clicks up a notch at his command and I'm incoherent in my cries and moans which echo around the apartment.

"Scream, darlin'. Don't hold back on me. Scream my name," he growls, leaning over me his mouth by my ear.

Letting go of my hands, his now free hand comes up to my head, his fingers tangling in my hair as he pulls my head back off the table and twisting me so I can see my face once again in his aviators. I watch as my face contorts in pleasure, my brow furrowing as I tumble towards my release. My mouth twists in moans and whimpers, my tongue frantically wetting my dry lips as he slides the toy back inside me for a few strokes and then it's back on my clit.

"Scream."

He tugs my hair sharply, pulling me higher still as he grinds his groin into my ass as he ups the speed on the vibrator one last time. The intense, unwavering buzz is all I need and I howl, my eyes squeezed shut as I cum hard. My body jerks beneath him, my hands clawing at his shirt, his belt. He drops the vibrator and I groan loudly as I feel his fingers push inside me. My walls clamp down on them as I reel from the aftershocks of my orgasm. His fingers pump in and out roughly and when he pulls them out, I can hear how wet I am.

Bringing his hand to my mouth, he drags his wet fingers across my lips, grinning darkly as my tongue darts out to taste myself. I watch as he lifts his fingers to his own mouth and slowly sucks them dry. He straightens, but his grip on my hair doesn't cease so I'm pulled up with him, my body arching until he takes pity and grabs my wrists as well.

Spinning me around he eyes me up, his fingers tracing the thin straps of the camisole. Reaching into his pocket, he draws out the knife again, flicking open the blade with one finger. The dull edge of the blade slides against my skin as he cuts one strap and then the other. But with my hands behind my back, the material is pinned in place. I suck in a deep breath as he runs the edge of the blade across my collarbone and down to the front panel of the camisole. The sharp tip slices through the material like butter, as he pulls it away from my skin so as not to cut me. He cuts slowly, taking his time to reveal my breasts, my stomach. And when he finishes, he grips the knife between his teeth as he pushes away the scraps of material that flutter to the floor to join the rest of my previously wearable pyjamas.

Cocking his head to one side, he takes the knife and, as if to test the waters, presses it flat against my stomach. I shiver, but I stand my ground and he slowly brings it up, carefully pressing the dull side in and keeping the sharp edge away as he nears my breasts. I try not to flinch as he brings the cool metal up the side and then over my hard nipple.

"Officer..." I manage to squeak out, as I bite my lip and twist my head as the cold metal makes contact.

Something flickers in his face and he pulls back, sheathing the knife and tossing it to one side, out of reach. I exhale slowly, the corners of my lips twitching into a small smile of gratitude. But his mouth is curling into a snarl as he reaches for his belt and starts to unbuckle it.

"Knees. Now."

I bend down, stumbling as I struggle to keep my balance. His hand comes to rest on my shoulder, his fingers digging in as he helps me the final few inches. His crotch is eye-level and I watch unblinking as he rids himself of the the belt and pops the button of his pants. The zip slides south and I breathe him in as he pushes his pants down and his dick springs free.

He fists it slowly, groaning at his own touch as he stares down at me. My own eyes flicker between his dick and his face, my mouth slowly opening as I lean forward, silently begging to taste him.

"You want this dick, slut?" he grunts, his hand slowing as he brings the tip closer to my mouth. "You better take it all in your mouth, understand? All of it."

I nod as the tip, beaded with pre-cum brushes over my bottom lip. I dart my tongue out, flicking it over the slit in the flesh and feeling him shudder. Swirling my tongue over the head for a second, I flatten it against the underside and let him push his length into my mouth. I moan around him, watching his face intently. His hand continues to fist at the base, occasionally knocking against my lips as I take more and more of him. His dick is hard and hot in my mouth, pulsing ever so slightly as I draw back to lap at the head one more time, before I let him push back in. This time, I take him to the hilt, fighting back the urge to gag as he hits the back of my throat. I breathe deeply through my nose, taking in his scent at the same time.

"Good girl," he groans as I start to work him. My head bobs back and forth, my ears ringing with the sounds of his curses and moans. His hips constantly jut forward and they soon over take my speed and I struggle to keep up as he fucks my mouth. "Take it, darlin'. All the fucking way. You like me fucking your mouth huh? Does it make you wet, slut? Fuck, your throat is tight."

My lips are tight around his base, his balls slap against my chin with every thrust. I look up and watch my reflection as he stares down at me. He's right, I do look like a slut... On my knees, naked, hands bound behind me and his dick pounding my mouth. And he's right, I'm so wet. I can feel wetness on my thighs and the burning sensation is back in my stomach, heading lower. Is it even possible to cum without being touched? If I was turned on before, it's nothing to how I feel right now.

"Fuck," he grunts, pulling back suddenly. My mouth hangs open, my jaw aching, but as I go to close my lips, he stops me. "Open your mouth, darlin'. Nice and wide..."

I watch as he fists his dick, his wrist flicking up and down, his arm muscles flexing as he grips his length tight. I watch his face, his mouth twisting into a growl as he curses one last time. Thick strands of cum hit my lips, my chin, my nose, my cheeks. My tongue instinctively darts to collect as much as possible and he grins lewdly as I do. Reaching down, his thumb brushes across my cheek, capturing drops that I can't quite reach. He pushes his thumb roughly into my mouth and I lick it clean with a renewed enthusiasm as with his other hand, he pulls the clip-on tie loose and then plucks open the shirt buttons.

Beneath this shirt, that he tosses to the side, is a white vest. I can see it sticking to his chest already, his skin shiny with sweat. His dick is starting to harden again and as he circles me, I see him fist it again out of the corner of my eye.

His hand grips my head from behind. "Bend over," he growls in my ear as he sinks to his knees behind me, his dick hard against my ass.

His fist curls around my hair again as I lean forward. He presses my face to the hard floor, his free hand going to my hip where he tugs my ass higher.

"Fuck, darlin'. You're dripping all over the floor. Sucking my dick did this to you? Cumming all over your face did this to you? You liked that, didn't you?" he groans up my back as he moulds his body to mine, his dick sliding over my wet entrance. "Me nutting all over your face and you licking it clean, like the good little slut you are."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Officer Ambrose."

He bites my earlobe hard and I yelp and then moan loudly as he thrusts into me. My legs are stretched wide to accommodate him, my upper body pressed against the floor as he looms over me from behind and slams into me without warning. His hips are unrelenting and if it wasn't for his grip on my hair or his hand on my hip, I'd be slipping across the floor with every thrust. But he holds me still, making me take every inch of him inside me. I can feel his balls slapping against my clit as he ups his pace even more.

"Fuck, you're tight," he grunts, his hand in my hair tightening as he pulls my head up. I groan and cry out at the change in angle as he pulls my upper body away from the floor. His hand on my hip moves to the the cuffs, additional leverage to pull me completely parallel to the floor. My legs start to give way, but he's quick to counter, pausing for a second to move his legs on top of mine, pinning them to the floor as he starts to thrust again.

His pounds the breath from my lungs. I'm gasping for air as his hand sneaks around the back of my neck, letting my hair fall over my face and stick to my sweaty skin. His fingers creep around the side of my throat and he gently squeezes. My vision starts to blur as my air supply is slightly crushed. But he relents after a second, letting me inhale deeply before he does it again, the seconds getting longer each time.

After a third time, I hiss on the release, my voice garbled as I tell him: "I'm... close..."

He snarls behind me, ramming into me with renewed force as my head drops down and my upper body threatens to clatter to the floor. He fights me to hold me upright, his arm curling through mine, his fingers digging hard into my arm as he slams into me.

"Head up."

I struggle to do so, but I'm far from wanting to disobey him. My thighs are burning, my pussy red raw from his ministrations and my throat is bruised from his fingers. But I'm close, so fucking close and I can feel all feeling start to leave my extremities, heading towards the pit of my stomach.

I don't even notice the buzzing until the tip of the vibrator hits my clit. It's all I need to hurl myself into oblivion, my inevitable scream filling the apartment. Everything goes black, my mind barely able to comprehend as I fall forward, my face hitting the floor with a sickening thud.

He calls my name as he cums, collapsing over me a second after I fall. His hands are already on mine, his fingers deftly removing the cuffs, his legs moving off mine.

"Talk to me, darlin'. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean," my voice is muffled against the floor. Dean's hands are running up and down my arms, slowly bringing life back into them and moving them to my sides. I feel him rock back and kick off his boots, the sound of his pants hitting the floor followed by the soft flutter of the vest. And then he's back, his hot skin against mine as he pulls me up into his arms and carries me towards the couch.

He lies back, pulling me on top of him as he tugs the blanket around us.

"Honestly, I'm fine..." I murmur into his chest, my body slowly coming down its high.

I can feel his lips on my forehead, his fingers light in my hair. "I know. You just... you scared me when your face hit the floor."

I peek up at him and take in the concerned look that clouds his eyes. His eyes, finally, I can see them. The aviators are gone, the hat too and I reach up to brush my fingers over his temple.

"You worry too much."

"Hey, can you blame me?" he retorts, but his voice is soft and gentle. "This is new for both of us. I didn't want to push it too far."

"You pushed just enough," I reassure.

"I thought I'd lose you with the knife..."

I shake my head. "Never." I pause. "Maybe we can go a little further... Y'know, next time?"

I duck my gaze, but he stops me, a finger sliding under my chin. "Next time?" he asks softly.

"Sure," I smile back. "Anything for Officer Ambrose," I add with a chuckle.

He presses his lips to mine at last and my mouth opens up willingly, his tongue sliding against mine. I sigh into his mouth, feel his hands glide up my sides and around my back as he holds me close.

"You're amazing, y'know that?" he murmurs as he pulls away.

"Tell me again," I grin.

"Amazing," Dean breathes against me, his lips seeking out my forehead as I tuck my head under his chin. "I love you."

"Love you too..." I sigh into his neck.

His fingers ghost up and down my back for a moment and then: "You really use that toy every day?"

"You telling me you don't jerk off every day?" I raise my head, cocking my eyebrow. His sex drive is just as high as mine, maybe even more so.

"Touché," he chuckles. "Thanks for the material tonight," he adds with a wink.

"Likewise," I grin up up at him, but his face is suddenly serious.

"I'm sorry I can't be here all the time for you," he murmurs. He holds my gaze as he sweeps a thumb over my cheek.

But I shake my head. "I wasn't having a dig, Dean. It's just a fact."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

"Don't be. Don't apologise for what you do or who you are. You know you don't have to do that with me. I may only get you for twenty-four hours every other week, but they are the best twenty-four hours of my fortnight and I wouldn't change it for the world. If I get you for forty-eight, then my luck is in that week and I'm thankful for that. But don't apologise for it. Please."

He doesn't say anything in response, but he doesn't have to. His eyes glow, his face cracking in two as he smiles warmly and pulls me up to crash his mouth against mine once again.

"Just give me some warning when you're bringing Officer Ambrose home with you," I mumble against his lips. "Maybe then I'll answer the door quicker."

He shakes his head. "Element of surprise, darlin'. It's what I do best."

 **Fin x**


End file.
